A liquid crystal display device includes a lower substrate on which a color filter including a light blocking layer and an ITO pixel electrode are formed; an active circuit portion including a liquid crystal layer, a thin film transistor, and a capacitor layer; and an upper substrate on which an ITO pixel electrode is formed.
The light blocking layer blocks uncontrolled light transmitted out of a transparent pixel electrode of a substrate and thus prevents contrast reduction due to light transmitted through a thin film transistor. Red, green, and blue light blocking layers transmit light with a predetermined wavelength of white light and display colors.
There has been a recent focus on the manufacture of light blocking layers using a multifunctional material such as a material simultaneously having two functions in one process. For example, a black column spacer capable of simultaneously functioning as a black matrix and a column spacer may be realized using one material in one process.
The black column spacer may provide the black matrix and the column spacer with the same pattern. The pattern is required to have a film step difference between a more exposed region and a less exposed region by using a half tone mask or a slit mask during the pattern formation.